User talk:Garhdo
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mass Effect 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 17:54, June 29, 2009 Character page suggestion Just wanted to point out that the suggestion you left on the talk page for Characters would actually be pretty much taking it back to the way it was before the big cleanup and reorg that was done to the page 6 months ago. I commented extensively on it in my reply on Talk:Characters, but the gist of it is, the page is for MAJOR characters, not for plot characters. The vast majority of the names you suggested adding are trivial characters who you speak to once, hardly what I'd call major. And some of them, far from being plot-important, are anything but (IE Jenkins and Nihlus). We're trying to keep the page nice, neat, and not excessively long, as it is not meant to be a complete list. Thanks for the input, but as I stated in my response, I honestly don't see it happening. SpartHawg948 11:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Narrative mode Noting here the options taken throughout the game if the Narrative mode of Mass Effect 3 is played. Will be adding to this as I play through my save. :Most conversations seem to take a Renegade edge by default, however Interrupts can still be used. :Chakwas is recruited as the Normandy's doctor. Yep. Having fun? :) --The Milkman | I always . 22:05, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Always feel free to quote anything you want for your new blog. Garhdo (talk) 22:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm already up to ten pages. --The Milkman | I always . 22:22, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I give up. the man is a complete moron and is grasping at straws in a vacuum.Garhdo (talk) 23:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Notice how every other comment is about rape with this guy.... Yeah, I'll start working on that blog tomorrow maybe. --The Milkman | I always . 23:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I swear this moron is playing a different Mass Effect to the rest of us lol. Can't wait for your blog dude.Garhdo (talk) 23:51, December 2, 2012 (UTC) It Wasn't You It was quite literally everything else, and the other user's comment is quite literally what broke the camel's back so to speak. However, the walkthroughs have always been a part of the site and I don't see that going away. I have gotten several comments, and heard over Xbox live that we are a good place to go for them as other places are not as reliable. Walkthroughs, like the articles for the novels (Mass Effect: Ascension), the games (Mass Effect 2), the comics (Mass Effect: Redemption), the class guides (Vanguard Guide (Mass Effect 3)), the player notes of weapon articles, and most of the multiplayer articles are intentionally written out of universe because they have to be. A number of other wikis, very large ones, also have the practice of having both in-universe (NPCs, player character, places), and out-of-universe articles. One of the largest I can think off of hand is the Vault, and Nukapedia. They manage to do it quite successfully. I know there are others, but I wanted to give one very big example. Lancer1289 (talk) 03:46, February 6, 2013 (UTC) That's fair enough, but this issue won't be resolved. I know the other user was being rude about it but the fact is that the comment, while a joke, is unnecessary. If you can find three other examples of such jokes I will happily retract my point but I believe it should be removed. I have asked SpartHawg to intervene simply so that the issue can be resolved. I understand the walkthroughs should be written in a different style in order to meet their purpose, but that doesn't mean they should resort to jokes - they should still be as concise and informative as the rest of the wiki. Nevertheless an incident like this is causing contention and must be resolved asap.Garhdo (talk) 03:53, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Image on Talk:Turian Would you please make the image on the Talk:Turian page smaller? It's currently quite unwieldy. (And since it is your comment, I am not allowed to change it.) Instead of using the whole image URL for images hosted on our wiki, you can use wiki-text like the following, so you can change the size. Trandra (talk) 07:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't realise the whole image posted as I was just trying to post the URL, same as I did for the turian image. Any way I can do that rather than just changing the size?Garhdo (talk) 08:14, February 14, 2013 (UTC) It's ok I think I've sorted it.Garhdo (talk) 08:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Inflammatory comments... Look, I get that it wasn't meant as an insult, but surely you can see how someone who has devoted a great deal of time and effort to this wiki might not appreciate being called "out of touch". Things like that can really tend to throw wrenches into discussions and derail the whole thing. Is there any chance you can avoid further inflammatory statements toward other editors in the future? I mean, a blind man could have seen that the "out of touch" remark was only going to cause drama. Please note, this is a request, nothing more, as your comments were in no way a violation of site policy, they were just (IMO) ill chosen. Thanks, SpartHawg948 (talk) 08:35, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I understand and respect the contributions Lancer has made in the past, but you must be able to see that recently he is acting in a way where he is against the entire community, including other admins. All of his comments are curt and abrasive, verging on rude. As I said to him if he is having as many personal problems as he says he needs to step back as he is not helping this perceived divide between admins and community which is permeating this site recently. I said what I said as, at present, it is the best description of his behaviour and I believe admin involvement to curb his antagonist attitude is sorely needed. My comment was also meant to highlight to him exactly the way he is being perceived, and perhaps spur him to take some action to improve his attitude. Yes the comment was bound to cause trouble, but it is also the harsh truth. Still, I understand where you are coming from and I will respect your request, as I was perhaps a bit too harsh, but I follow with a request of my own - talk to Lancer. If he is having as many issues as he suggests then he should step away from the wikia until he can be more agreeable, as all he is doing at present is furthering the divide and causing more drama.Garhdo (talk) 08:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) : I will second that. Lancer is constantly curt, hostile, abrasive, and inflexible, not just recently but for quite a while. Case in point would be this exchange where he snapped at someone for just making a suggestion about a page. It is harming the community and is a major source of the antipathy that many of the users are feeling towards the Admins in general. TheUnknown285 (talk) 09:00, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Garhdo, I've been talking to him. He's stated his desire to step back and take a less active role in discussions, policy, etc, at least for the time being. Which is exactly why comments like the one you made are so frustrating. They draw him back in and only serve to draw out the abrasiveness. It's a "one step forward, two steps back" scenario. And TheUnknown285, perhaps the community isn't blameless here. Just as "many of the users" are feeling "antipathy" toward the admins as a whole because of the actions of one, the actions of a small but vocal minority of editors, who are needlessly antagonizing admins and deliberately insulting them for no other reason than to antagonize certainly isn't helping admin-community relations either. I've taken the insults directed at me in stride, but not everyone else is so inclined. SpartHawg948 (talk) 09:15, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and thanks, Gardho. As I said, it was a request. You could have told me to shove off. The fact that you didn't is just plain awesome. SpartHawg948 (talk) 09:15, February 14, 2013 (UTC)